


Age Difference

by HetaliaCrazy12



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Fluff, Genji Shimada has a Vagina, Genji gets hammered, M/M, More to come because we're not done, Smut, Underage Drug Use, Young Genji Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaCrazy12/pseuds/HetaliaCrazy12
Summary: They meet at a bar on Genji's 18 birthday under different circumstances. Jesse is too old for partying, and Genji is too young. That didn't stop the two of them from hooking up towards the end, but Jesse soon comes to realize that Genji is not the age he seemed to be. How is he going to stop their frequent shenanigans in order to end this wrong relationship without hurting the poor man?





	1. Happy Birthday

The bumping music had become background noise by this point, Asian already grinding on strangers and throwing back shots as they came and went. He'd just gone through a hit of coke and was feeling buzzed for the next three hours, until the feeling would die down, and he'd get tired. It was his eighteenth birthday, and he decided to have fun at the bar, rather than a traditional party reserved by his father where strangers would be there just to ignore him.

Jess was placed on the opposite end of the bar, chin resting on his hand, swirling his cup. He watched all the teenagers on the other end snort lines of coke and take shots like no body's business. McCree was getting to old for those kinds of parties. Past his twenty fifth birthday, he began being the oldest at every festivity, and now at the age of twenty-eight, he just stopped going all together. He began seeing through the drug induced hallucinations of grandeur, getting glimpses of the rape, stealing, and vandalism. It made the cowboy cringe at the sight of one green haired teen grinding his ass against a slightly larger stranger. He knew that the other male might likely take advantage of the smaller, and there's nothing that he could do about it. After hours of screaming, moaning, and people dancing on the bar, Jess felt left out. His contribution to the birthday bash was a round of whiskey shots. He went back to his own glass after slipped the bartender the cash.

Genji laughed and threw his head back like he was having the time of his life. He raised a shot glass in the air as he bumped against the stranger and leaned back to receive many kisses to his neck. This was going to be the best night of his life, he thought, and let out a loud, "Whoop!" There were many girls swooning over him and crowding his space, eager for their dances when he was finished with the man. As Genji stumbled further to make his way to the bar for more drinks, bored of the stranger now, he noticed the cowboy sitting all alone and couldn't help to realize how out of place he looked. He ordered his drink and lingered at the bar before facing the man and waving with a wide smile. "Hey!" he shouted over the music. "you look bored!"

"Eh, jus' a little." He pressed the rim of his glass to his lips, pausing to take a sip. "I'm guessin' this is yer party?" Jess sat his glass down and ordered some Irish coffee instead of another whiskey on the rocks for the walk home to his hotel.

The male was already pressing to Jesse's side of the bar after downing his shot glass. His mind was swimming with many thoughts and he felt so light footed now. Finally, Genji made it over with the help of the bar table and leaned heavily against it for support. "Yup~" he hummed in delight and gestured to the dancing people. "why aren't you having fun?"

"Gettin' to old. After a while, it gets awkward dancin' with a bunch of teens. That and it's probably time for me to grow up." He chuckled at himself. "Havin' fun?" Jess made sure he had a free hand to hold the other up if he ever needed it.

"Too old?" he slurred and gave Jesse a once over before meeting his dark eyes. "you look at least 23." Genji thought on it before deciding he was doing too much thinking and gave him a bright smile. "most of the people here are at least 20," he offered and pointed to a few groups of girls. "they're 19, though..." A few moments later, Genji scooted closer to Jesse and smirked. "dance with me?" he offered.

"Are ya steady enough to dance?" He left his seat, standing up and towering over Genji. Jesse neglected to mention his real age in favor of distracting the teen further with a dance in the middle of the floor.

His eyes followed the other as he stood, and he was already throwing himself on him. Strong hands rest on Jesse's large chest and he pressed himself up to his body, moving along with the music. "Yeah!" he mumbled and pulled Jesse down to the dance floor. "I love this song!" he called.

"Mm.." He rumbled, holding the teen's hips to steady him from rocking too far and collapsing. Jess spun him and leaned forward with Genji in his arms.

Genji grinned as the pair danced; his body was lose as Jesse spun him out. The male made a graceful entry back to his strong arms and looked up briefly into the male's eyes before dipping himself back and holding tight to the other. "Ahaha!~"

"Like this?" Jess twirled around with Genji, lifting him off the ground slightly.

He giggled and let his eyes slip closed throughout their dancing. The night was almost over, and he wanted to end it with an awesome feeling. Genji pressed against Jesse and started to grind against him, eying him up and down and turning to press his ass against the other's stomach. "Mhm!" he hummed happily.

"Woah there, buckaroo." He ran his hands up to Genji's chest and back down to his hips. "Am I gonna get hunted down by yer girlfriend for this?" Jess was sort of relieved that Genji wanted to bump on him and not some random person where Jesse couldn't guarantee his safety.

Genji giggled again at the question and continued to grind as he threw his head over his shoulder to glance at the other. "Maybe my brother, but he won't know!~" he sang more towards the end and tugged Jesse closer. "I'll take you to the candy shop~" he sang the song playing over the stereo and laughed as many people watched him dance against the cowboy. A few times, the male stumbled and had to be caught by the North American behind him.

"Alright, alllright." He grunted, spinning Genji around. "How about we hit the road, huh? Yer gettin' a little wobbly.."

He leaned heavily against Jesse and stared into his chest for a long while before glancing up. Genji agreed with a giggle and let himself drape along the other's arms. "Mmm.... okay..."

"I'll walk ya home. Where do ya live?" He guided Genji to the door carefully.

Genji grinned and waved at everyone as he exited the bar. He officially gave McCree his attention when they were out the doors and looked around a moment before frowning. "I-..." he'd never been so drunk where he didn't remember where he lived. The male turned to Jesse and gave a small smile. "You can take me to the nearest hotel," he hummed.

"Alright... my place it is." He grunted, helping Genji to the hotel he'd booked a room in, just up the street.

The male stumbled into Jesse's side multiple times, his head falling against his shoulder the further they walked. "Ooohh!" he hummed at the other's response and stood on his toes when they were at the hotel doors to place a kiss to his cheek. It was supposed to be on his lips, but Jesse's face was turned too much. "hmm..."

"C'mon." He opened the door, waved hello to the concierge and then called an elevator.

Genji stumbled into the elevator and leaned against the pole when Jesse got in and the door shut. He closed his eyes and looked around a moment before glancing at Jesse with a mischievous grin. "I just noticed you look really handsome, " he flirted.

"Oh, I'm glad ya realized." He couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head.

"Mhm," he hummed and made his way drunkenly towards Jesse only to wrap his arms around his neck and press their bodies close. His eyes bore into the other's for a long while as he contemplated kissing him or not.

"See somethin' ya like?" He turned around, holding Genji, and guided him out of the elevator when the doors opened.

Genji followed Jesse carefully, stumbling over his own feet and falling into the over every other step. He grabbed the other's hand as he was let to his hotel room and grinned. "Yeah," he hummed softly and turned to give Jesse a kiss to his lips.

"Mm, yer welcome to the other bed." He yawned, kissing the other back.

"Nnn..." he hummed and pulled Jesse back into the room while offering harsh kisses to his tanned neck. Genji didn't want to sleep just yet, as he was still buzzing from the coke and alcohol. He wanted Jesse at the moment and nothing more. His hands found their way to the other's chest and trailed down to play with his stomach gently.

"Ah, sex?" He shrugged, why not? Jesse pressed past Genji and sat down on the bed, undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans.

Genji was quick to follow, stumbling over to his bed and crashing to his knees at the foot of it. He brought his fingers to the other's legs and helped pull his jeans down hastily. Right now, Genji couldn't be bothered with waiting, so he immediately wrapped his lips around the other's thick tip and worked his magic to pleasing the male.

"Jesus--" He gasped, leaning his head back and grunting. "Fuck, right to it, aye?"

"Mmm," Genji spit on him and used his hands to coat his cock in saliva before coming back down on him. His head bobbed up and down slowly, tongue sliding along the shaft and hands fondling Jesse's balls. The Asian had much skill with blowjobs and knew exactly where to hit a man and make him moan.

He reached down to grip Genji's hair, gently pulling him up and down on his length. "Mm... so good..."

Genji opened his mouth and brought Jesse down to his throat, gagging on him and coating more saliva over his hot member. His own jeans were becoming too tight to handle, and he took it as his cue to pull off and work them down his legs. The male was soon left in underwear built for women and his large yellow T-shirt with the words "Birthday Boy" written across.

"That's a nice pair of undies..." He mused, pulling Genji up onto his lap and sitting him down next to his cock. "Happy birthday."

He hummed and placed his hands on Jesse's shoulders to stabilize himself before looking down at what he'd have. At Jesse's words, he beamed and leaned forward for a kiss. "Thank you." Genji reached down to remove his underwear and fling them to the floor.

"Eager to ride?" He patted Genji's ass, brushing his hair from his face.

He hummed and lifted himself, only to lower back down on the other's length. A soft moan escaped him as his ass swallowed the entirety of Jesse, and he leaned forward to bite down on the older's collar bone. "Shh," he whispered against his neck. "no more talking..."

"Alright..." He shrugged, lifting Genji off his lap and letting him fall back onto it periodically.

Genji groaned at the feel of Jesse filling him as he came down every time. It was like the more he came down, the deeper Jesse got, which was true because he wasn't taking him fully at once. Although being extremely heated, he still liked to start out gentle. "Mmn..."

The cowboy sat up, laying Genji down and reentering him sideways. He used the other's leg as leverage for thrusting. "A-ah.."

"Haa...!" the Asian moaned softly as he was moved and treasured the new angle with his face buried in the sheets of the bed. Jesse's new position hit him in a much better way and made his hovering leg tremble. "fuck!"

"Mm...hm…" He chuckled breathily as he was continuously squeezed tight by Genji.

Genji clutched the bed sheets in tight fists while Jesse brought his ass back against his hips in a gentle slap. "Uhn, f-faster, cowboy..."

Jesse picked up his pace, holding Genji's leg higher for better leverage and a deeper thrust. "W-will do.."

The younger turned his head from one side to the other and hummed in pleasure. A dark, wet spot was left on Jesse's bed where he had begun to drool. "Mm... y-yeah, right there," he moaned.

"Gonna be okay, kid?" He reached down and began to stroke Genji.

Genji swallowed hard and gasped. He leaned into Jesse's touch, eyes slipping between open and closed. "Fuck... that's good..."

"Mm.." He mused quietly, angling his thrusts upward to hit him in a better spot.

Louder moans squealed from the teen's lips as he got closer and closer to his release. Hot breaths and skin slapping filled Jesse's hotel room, but Genji couldn't hear it through his pleasure and drug induced state.

The cowboy squeezed the tip of Genji's cock with a hard thrust. The more that Jesse watched the Asian, the more he noticed how beautiful the teen was.

"N-naahhh!" his voice started out high pitched and breathy, and then slowly came down to a soft whisper as hot fluids spilled from his tip and coated the American's hand. He thrust back against the other slowly.

Jesse lazily came as well, pumping Genji with his seed. "Woah there..." He chuckled, slipping out and wiping his hand off.

By the time the last of Jesse's cum had spilled inside him, Genji was draped along the bed like a rag doll, passed out. He held a slight smirk on his glowing features. His hair matted to his forehead and his thighs stuck together as he lie there, unmoving.  
"God damn.." He went to the bathroom, washed his hands properly and cleaned off the soiled teen in his bed, tucking him in afterwards and slipping under the covers of the twin beside it.


	2. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Genji and Jesse bond over a bowl of Ramen, and then Genji drags him to the hospital for his late surgery. Jesse wonders how many plastic surgeries this man actually has ...

The cowboy awoke to the sound of Genji. "How're ya feelin'?"

As he emptied the content of his stomach and clutched the bowl for support, Genji could hear an unfamiliar voice behind him. He immediately swiveled around and pointed a dagger to his throat. "Who the fuck are you?" he whisper-shouted, unable to make himself speak louder in favor of his headache.

"The owner of this hotel room." He crossed his arms, leaning on the vanity. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

The knife was slowly replaced in his shirt strap when he was sure the other wasn't armed and dangerous. He kept his eyes on him though, until more bile rose, and he had his face buried in the toilet once more. Genji wanted to say that he wasn't the one to worry about, that his own self is the one to worry about hurting someone, but he wasn't in the mood for snarky come backs.

Jesse filled Genji a cup of water and left it on the counter. "I'll be out in the room, come lay down when yer feelin' better.."

He side eyed Jesse as he filled a glass of water and waited until the male was out of the room to finish emptying the content of his stomach. After, he stood on shaky legs and inspected his form. Genji frowned at his matted hair and bleary eyes. He decided cold water on his face would help. When he felt fresh and clean, Genji discarded the water, untrusting of the stranger, and slipped out the bathroom in search of his phone.

The cowboy had fallen asleep once more, a lump under the covers of the second bed.

Genji had a quiet feud with his brother on the other line as he attempted to get a ride home, as he didn't drive himself to the party, but ended up hanging up on the other when he got too loud and wouldn't respect his several wishes for him to be quieter. He huffed and stalked about the room before gathering his clothes, slipping them back on, and opening the hotel room door to exit. It shut behind him with a soft click.

He didn't stir, the quiet closing not enough to wake him up when Genji left.

For some time, Genji roamed the dining area of the hotel and decided he'd sit down to have a bite to eat. No hurry in leaving just yet. His head was still killing him, and he wasn't about to walk the next hour and a half back to his house without something in his stomach. Genji convinced the hotel to not charge him or the man upstairs for their stay with his charm and popularity.

He eventually woke up, but wasn't surprised when Genji was missing. "Hmm.."

"Hanzo," he whispered into the receiving end of his phone in a final attempt to get his brother to take him home. " please " After being hung up on and told to get himself out of his own mess, Genji stalked out the doors of the hotel and decided a walk was his best choice. He was soooo kicking Hanzo's ass when he got there.

Jesse got up later in the morning, groggily walking to the bathroom to wash his face and hop in the shower, grunting when he remembered Genji.

Surprisingly, Hanzo was awaiting Genji's arrival with a bottle of pain killers and a scolding. The last part was unsurprising. Despite his self vow to kick his ass earlier, Genji decided he was too much in pain to do anything of the sorts and crashed on his bed to sleep the rest of the day. When he felt better, the following day, Genji was back at the bar, but this time, he wasn't partying. He sat at the bar drinking a simple glass of beer while watching the girls bump and grind against each other.

Jesse decided to go and pick up a bottle of Jack Daniels at the bar he'd visited last night and bring it back to his hotel. He tapped on the bar and handed money over for the drink.

The Japanese had been a little distracted by the girls to notice the American's rough voice ask for his beverage, but once it settled in an registered who it was, Genji turned his head slightly and stared at the other. From a distance, he was able to analyze Jesse and see how good looking he was. He could also see where he kept a gun on him and where his unguarded parts were.

He lifted the bag from the bartender's hands, tipping his had good day and taking his leave and heading for the door. Jess decided on keeping it all to himself on the way up the street.

Genji watched him leave with a large bottle of alcohol and quickly stood to follow. He followed in his steps quietly behind him for a little while before reaching up and grabbing his shoulder. Usually, he didn't talk to his one night stands, but he couldn't remember his with Jesse, so it was like it never happened. And he was curious about the other.

He froze, and with one quick motion, spun and shoved the muzzle of peacekeeper against Genji's stomach. "Ya best keep movin' partner-- oh. It's ya." He slipped the gun back into its holster and carried on his way  
.  
The male paused in his movements, frozen. He hadn't expected to be turned on, and his own knife was too far to grab at this point. Genji looked up into Jesse's eyes and watched as he realized who it was. "Wait!" he grabbed the man's arm and strode next to him. "who are you?"

"I'm a tourist." He hummed, welcoming Genji's grip as if he was escorting a princess of some kind.

Genji chuckled and leaned his head further to see Jesse's face. "No, I mean, what's your name." He glanced over the other. "I know by your looks you're not from here..."

"Naw. Home grown American." Jess headed to his hotel to drop off the whiskey and change before going to dinner somewhere. "I gotta head inside. Ya can come with me or jus' wait out here."

He followed Jesse until he reached his hotel. His plan was to stay away from home for a while, so why not spend time with the American? Tourists were flooded everywhere, but he never got to speak with any because they couldn't understand him. "Why don't you join me at the noodle shop? I was planning on ramen tonight."

"Sounds good." He stepped into the lobby and headed to the elevators, taking the whiskey up to his room and putting it in the fridge.

Genji followed quietly behind the other. When he entered his room, he looked around and seated himself upon his bed. "How long are you going to be here?" he questioned.

"Few more days. Jus' an 'extended' vacation." Jess grabbed a nice button up from the drawer and a pair of jeans. He pulled both on and combed his hair.

"How do you like it?" Genji leaned back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "have you gotten a chance to look around?"

"I've walked the city a bit, gone up into the hills. It’s pretty."

He nodded and rolled onto his side to watch the other get himself ready. "It is," Genji hummed in response. "Have you ever tried Ramen before?" his eyes lit up when he talked about it.

"Yeah, I've had ramen. From a package." He stretched, grunting when a pec popped a button on his shirt. Jess shoved it back in place and emerged.

"A... package?" Genji tilted his head and sat up on the bed with his legs crossed. "Ramen can be made from a package?" he chuckled a little and pushed himself off the bed to meet Jesse's side. "Well, this food isn't from a package. It's really good."

"Mm." He opened the door, stuffing the key in his pocket. "Why're ya followin' me around? Last I recall, ya had me at knifepoint."

He stepped out the door and turned to face the other. "I never get to talk to the tourists, being I'm usually always busy at home doing pointless shit and the tourists don't understand me." Genji turned back around to lead the other out the building.

He shrugged, not really getting an answer. The cowboy lit a cigarette and followed Genji around.

As Genji led the man to his favorite noodle shop, he decided to strike some conversation. "Why did you choose to stay here of all places?"

"'Cause its popular. And far away." He took a seat, putting out his smoke.

Genji smiled and waved at the many women who noticed him inside the shop. He gave out a few winks before seating himself and swirling around in his chair until he faced the waitress. He spoke to her in fast Japanese before returning his gaze to Jesse. "It is indeed," he answered with a nod. "I've always wanted to travel."

The cowboy fiddled with his phone, chewing on a toothpick he'd grabbed. "Jus' make a little money and choose a place."

For a second, Genji paused in his movements and stared at the cowboy. His dark eyes were wide with confusion before they shone with excitement. Of course he didn't know! Though a little embarrassing, Genji understood Jesse's ignorance. "Haha, that's not my issue," he stated simply. "I can't leave."

"Mm, a shame." He looked around, then back down at his phone.

"What are you looking at?" He tried to see over the other's shoulder, but it was too broad. Genji lifted himself on his knees and grabbed Jesse's shoulder instead to read. He could speak English, but reading it was different. The Japanese looked back at Jesse with interest.

He couldn't help but chuckle at Genji's nosiness. "Nothin' much. Jus' checkin' on things back home."

Genji sat back when Jesse answered him and nodded before turning back to the waitress who finally had his food ready. He threw down the money owed and probably enough extra before turning to Jesse. "Here, try it," he said and pushed another bowl towards him. "I don't know if it's the same as your packaged Ramen, but it's good."

He stared at it, lifting the chopsticks and digging in. Jess was uncaring whether it was good or not, he was just hungry.

He watched Jesse with much interest before eating his own carefully. Unlike Jesse, he wanted to savor his meal, as he loved Ramen, and didn't eat it as often as he'd like to. Genji kept his gaze on Jesse, wanting to see his reaction. Everyone liked this Ramen. "Is it good?" he asked.

"Yeah... thanks. I'm glad I have my personal native tour guide." He called the lady and ordered another bowl.

"No problem," he finished his bowl with a hum and watched the other enjoy another meal. Before he could do anything else, the alarm on his phone buzzed with a reminder flashing across the screen. "I have to go!" he scrambled off his seat and looked at Jesse. "Do you want to come with me?"

He sucked down everything left in his bowl, put some money on the table for the tip and stood up. "Lead the way."

Genji decided against telling Jesse to keep his money and rushed to the exit. "I have to go to the hospital," he explained. "I don't think I'll be there long, but if you have anything important to do, don't come with me."

"Uh, somethin' wrong?" He crossed his arms, using his shoulder to push open the door.

"No," he smiled reassuringly and headed down the road. The hospital wasn't far, but too far for him to want to walk, so he called a limo and gave Jesse a luxurious ride to where he had to be. "I made an appointment last week," Genji said to the other. "I'm supposed to get my surgery done tonight."

"Damn.. plastic surgery? Are ya gettin' a new nose?"

He couldn't help but to laugh at Jesse's assumption. Was it so stereotypical of a rich kid to get plastic surgery? Genji chuckled. "Plastic Surgery? I don't need that," he dismissed and looked out the window. "It's not anything you would like, I just want someone there with me."

"Ah, alright. What about yer mom? Dad? Why ain't they goin'?"

Genji turned in his seat to face Jesse fully and offered a soft smile. "They don't know what I'm doing, and they won't..." he gave a moment when his eyebrows knitted together in stress, but they let up in a split second. The man's face lit back up and he went back to looking out the window.

"Rebellious, huh. I ain't gonna get in trouble for lettin' ya do this, am I?"

"Why would you?" He faced Jesse curiously. "you didn't force me to do it." Genji paused for a moment, then shrugged. "I'm an adult, I don't see why they have to always boss me around..." His phone buzzed again and he looked down at it.

"Cause I'm older and I should be influencin' ya to do the right thing...? I guess. Whatever." He grunted, spreading his legs and sitting back.

Genji shrugged again and clicked his phone off. The limo stopped moving, signaling the couple that their ride was over, and Genji pushed the door open to exit. His appointment was in three minutes, and if they were fast, they'd be able to cross the street, get through the doors and into his special office in time. "Come on!" he urged the American before rushing towards the hospital.

He mosied along behind the other and waited for Genji to bring him back or leave him in the waiting room.

A short, Japanese nurse with dark brown eyes and long black hair strode out of a room and noticed Genji with a soft smile. "Right on time," he said in quick Japanese. She and Genji chatted briefly before the female took her patient to the back room. Genji looked over his shoulder and held out his hand to the American. "Come on," he repeated.

A small smile tugged at his nervous lips and he glanced back briefly before being distracted with the nurses hands. She made quick movements to removing his shirt while rambling to him once more. "Have you been taking your meds?" To which Genji would give a nod and wait as she finished his physical. Genji was finally handed an outfit to change into and instructed to sit down. He held Jesse's hand for comfort.

The cowboy rubbed the other's knuckles, watching closely. "Breathe..."

Upon the other's instructions, Genji took in a breath and let it out very slowly. He let his eyes close for a moment while the nurse prepared herself for what she had to do, filling a syringe and coming close to Genji's neck. "You might not want to watch," Genji mumbled in between the nurse's injection of sedatives. He wanted to keep Jesse from seeing anything he didn't want to at the very least.

He patted the other's back. "Yer doin' fine.."

The pretty woman continued with her work after numbing Genji. He should be feeling them kick in soon and eventually, the male would be asleep while she worked on his lower half. For now though, she'd simply numb the area in which she was working on. ( and because I don't know the first thing about these things, we're going to just assume this is what happens, lol )

Jesse looked away, assuming Genji wouldn't want him to watch.

Genji let his head fall on the pillow under his head and closed his eyes to succumb to the sudden drowsiness. Silence was in the room, the nurse intent on what she was doing, and not wanting or needing any distractions that would fuck up the process. Not only was she doing a partial gender reassignment, but a science test for the hospital, in which Genji gladly said he'd be their guanine pig.

He looked at the nurse, then at the lights, and back to the nurse. Jess knew it would take a while.  
_____________________________________________________  
A/N : Thank you for reading! Leave a comment telling me what you think, and I will try to get back at you! Kuddos make me happy if you haven't left one already.


	3. Let's do something fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji gets bored after having to wait a long time in the hospital after his surgery. It sucks. So, he decided to have Jesse indulge in some fun with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I'm sooo sorry that I took so long to update this, but I've finally found time and here it is! Enjoy!

The sun fell over the city of Hanumura and illuminated a beautiful town of people and buildings. Off in the distance, the infamous Shimada building, AKA, Genji's home, loomed over the entire city. When the nurse finally finished her work hours later, she took all her materials to the cart and wheeled them to a sterilizing room and did everything she had to do with Genji before leaving him to rest for the sedatives to wear off.

 

The cowboy was trying to keep from falling asleep, drifting in and out slightly. "Mm... are ya okay?" he kept an eye on Genji as the younger rested.

 

His hearing was starting to come back from his long nap. Slowly, Genji woke himself up to the sound of Jesse's grunting and allowed one eye, then the other, to adjust to the dark room. He hummed softly and caught Jesse's gaze. "...oh? You stayed..."

 

"Ya asked me to. I ain't gonna walk out. Want me to go? I'm getting hungry and it's almost supper time." He stretched.

 

Genji appreciated Jesse staying per request. He watched his face carefully to see his reaction and nodded when he said he was hungry. "I'm hungry, too. Would you mind getting me food? The nurse will try to feed me this shit hospital food, but I don't want it." He let his head fall back down. "my wallet is somewhere around here with my pants. You can use it for your food, too."

 

"I didn't watch, either. I felt like ya wouldn't want me to see whatever happened down there." Jesse avoided Genji's wallet and stepped out with his own, walking around and trying to find a restaurant that spoke some English.

 

"Thank you," he hummed and let his eyes slip shut when Jesse left the room. That nurse really did take her time with his dosage. If only he could see what she had done. His lap was covered with a cloth, conveniently hiding all work done.

 

He returned with some sushi, figuring Genji might like that. "Knock knock." He rumbled as he stepped inside.

 

Genji lifted his head after a few minutes of napping and moved to sit himself up. "Mm, what did you get?"

 

"Sushi... different kinds." He sat the box on Genji's lap in somewhat satisfaction. For a newbie, he thought he did pretty good picking out Genji’s meal. Japanese people liked Sushi, right? Jesse then shook his head and mentally slapped himself. That was racist.

 

Immediately, Genji dove into the box of sushi and devoured each one. He didn't have a favorite sushi, as he loved them all equally. It was like they were his children. "You know," he said with a mouthful of sushi. "for someone who doesn't know me, you know me very well."

 

"Pfft, I'm glad I got the right thing. Ya were hungry." Jesse gave himself another mental pat on the back and moved over to the side of Genji’s bed.

 

Genji finished his food and looked up at the other to give him his full attention. He allowed his eyes to enjoy the sight of Jesse's large build and scruffy beard. "There is a couch over there, if you want to sleep here." It was a suggestion, but Genji said it like Jesse had no choice.

 

"Mm, yer gonna be here overnight?" He yawned, arching his back and twisting.

 

"Yes." The male pushed himself up slightly to have a better view of the other. "I need to give myself time to heal, I think... and I still need to see different doctors that will help me." Genji glanced down at the cover that covered his surgery. "Did you happen to see if she finished?"

 

"I don't think she woulda walked away if she wasn't finished." He moved to the couch and laid down.

 

He nodded and watched the other. "Do you think she did a good job?" Genji hummed and decided to lay down as well. He wasn't much tired, but he could easily make himself sleep if he wanted to.

 

"I didn't look... but she's a professional so I hope she did a good job."

 

Genji stayed silent when he didn't have anything else to say. Then, he spoke up again. "Let me see your phone."

 

"Uh... why?" He handed it over with slight concern in his voice. What was this little kid going to do to his phone?

 

The male took his phone and hummed in interest. "I'm going to spam you with a bunch of my nudes." He kept a straight face as he navigated his way through the English-set phone.

 

"Oh, that's... lemme at least get home first." He grunted, raising his eyebrow. Such a tease the smaller was. Jesse had to admit, he liked that.

 

He finally found what he was looking for while matching Jesse's cocked brow and typing away on his phone. "I'm kidding, though I have many of those if you'd like one~" he teased and held his phone out for him to take back. "Now you have my number... text me."

 

"I'll take a few." Jesse grabbed his phone and messaged Genji a cowboy hat emoji.

 

The phone across the room buzzed and Genji hated that he couldn't get up to grab it. "I'll have to set you up with them as soon as I am able to." He winked at Jesse from the bed.

 

"Mm. Ya should rest now..." The American chuckled sleepily.

 

"You should as well," he whispered softly. "but I'm not tired..." Genji placed his hands on his stomach and stared at the ceiling.

 

"Ya need rest, though. Ya jus' had surgery."

 

"I rested all throughout my surgery," he countered with arms crossed.

 

"Fine, fine. Wanna get up and do the jig?"

 

He tilted his head in response and sat up again. Genji understood English enough to have a fluent conversation, but he didn't know the slang too well. Jig was one he wasn't known of, but he didn't want to express his ignorance, so he smiled and chuckled a little from his tone. "I want to go to the arcade."

 

"No. Yer stayin' here until they discharge ya."

 

Genji laughed. "I know," he said. " I _want_ to go to the arcade... but I guess staying here and talking to you will suffice." He reached a hand off the bed in a dramatic gesture. "I'm bored!"

 

"Get used to it." He shrugged, kicking his feet up.

 

He looked over at Jesse and frowned. A soft blush covered his cheeks, and he didn't think he liked the way the other spoke to him. "No," he said simply. "get my phone."

 

Jesse got it for him, handing the device over.

 

He took it and started sifting through the many games he had. It lasted him a while before he got bored again and looked to watch Jesse. Genji wondered, then shrugged. "What's a jig?"

 

"Dancin'." He mused.

 

"I can't do that," he said with a soft sigh. Genji groaned. He'd never been bored before, as he always had something to do. This process would be long, and he knew that, but he didn't think they'd all be this boring. "let's play a game."

 

"What kinda game?" He looked over at Genji.

 

Genji hummed and reached both hands out to the other. "Come here," he whispered softly.

 

He got up and slid over, leaning onto Genji's bed.

 

He gently took Jesse's hands in his own and felt their warmth for a moment. "Close your eyes," he began, and then thinking that Jesse might be confused, reassured him, "trust me, it's fun."

 

Jesse nodded and let his eyes slipped closed.

 

Genji hummed and placed the other's hands on his stomach. He closed his own eyes and breathed in, moving Jesse's hand further up his body until it reached his chest.

 

"What?" He tilted his head, eyes still closed.

 

He let out his breath and opened his eyes to watch Jesse's face. "Guess what you are touching," Genji said. He was bored, and by this point, anything was fun for him. Better than lying still doing nothing.

 

He felt around and touched a nipple. "Chest."

 

"You cheated," Genji hummed and released his hands. "You can't move your hands..." he ended up smiling though and going for Jesse's hands again. This time, he wanted to hold them. "what about now?"

 

"Yer hands." He could feel Genji's fingers wrapped around his own. It actually felt nice. Jesse squeezed the other's hand a little.

 

He sighed in content and closed his eyes. "Yeah." He moved the other's hands to his stomach again, holding them there. "mmm..."

 

"I dunno... chest again?" He bit his lip, thinking about it.

 

Genji peeked an eye open to look at the other's hands and smiled. "you can feel around, if you want," he said softly. The male simply liked Jesse's touch on his body. He wanted to feel more.

 

"But I thought that was cheatin'.." Jesse cocked a brow in interest, but a small smirk crossed his face.

 

"You're right..." he guided Jesse's palms along his belly, sliding them from his navel and over his sides, and the short distance back to his abs.

 

"Ah, it's yer stomach." He tilted his head slightly.

 

Genji nodded. "You can open your eyes," he said, but he didn't let go of his large hands. They were warm. "Can I do it?"

 

"Yeah, go ahead." He let Genji touch all over him.

 

He scooted a little closer to the edge of the bed and pressed his own small palms to Jesse's shoulders. To make it fair, the younger closed his eyes and let his hands fall along the larger's shoulder's and down his arms, using only his feeling to get a good look at him.

 

Jesse hummed, unbuttoning his shirt for Genji and standing so he could touch his belly.

 

His hands slid from Jesse's arms to the air in a matter of seconds as the other stood, but he easily moved them over to touch the closest thing he could. He was surprised when he felt warm flesh, his hands gliding all along the belly and feeling his abs and sides. Jesse's stomach was rough and tight, but his sides were soft.

 

He chuckled, slightly ticklish as Genji rubbed on him. "Mm.."

 

"Are my hands too cold?" He hummed and grazed his finger nails along his hips and then back up his sides. "I like your body..."

 

"Thanks... I'm glad ya like it.." He smiled down at Genji.

 

Genji opened his eyes to see what exactly he was touching and watched himself as he felt along the other's mid section. He couldn't reach too far up, so his hands decided to travel down to his hips again. "It's so big."

 

"What? My body? Wow, thanks." He rolled his eyes.

 

He frowned and looked up. "...you're welcome," he mumbled as his hands glided further down to hook around his waist and tug him closer onto the bed. "lean down," he said.

 

The cowboy leaned towards the bed, tilting his head.

 

Genji lifted his own head as Jesse's got closer, hooking it around the male's neck and trailing his fingers up to his shoulders again. "Hm... I want to have some fun," he breathed while biting onto his neck softly.

 

"What kinda fun?" He shivered and gasped.

 

Another bite to Jesse's rough neck before his hands grazed along the other's chest and pulled him by his waste closer on the bed. "Fun that will leave you moaning for me." He hissed into his ear.

 

"You just got surgery, I don't think yer ass is ready." He ran his fingers up Genji's chest, rubbing on him.

 

A soft grunt left his lips and he brought them down over Jesse's jaw. They ghosted over his adams apple and stopped at the start of his chest, where he could no longer reach. “Who says I want your cock up my ass?” Genji reached his hands down to rub along the American’s growing erection.

 

Jesse gasped once again and brought his hands to Genji’s head. He dug his nails into the green strands slightly. “Mm…”

 

Genji closed his eyes and let his lashes brush along Jesse's cheek for a second before kissing him and sliding himself to a seated position on the edge of the bed. It hurt to move, and he couldn't get himself to lean too far forward, but it would have to do. His fingers moved to tug at the other's jeans.

 

He unbuttoned them easily, pulling the pair down slightly. Jess let Genji take care of the boxers.

 

He gripped the offensive material and slowly tugged them down as far as they'd go before taking hold of Jesse's length. His eyes glanced it over for one second as he prepared his throat and brought his lips to the tip. Genji tugged him closer.

 

The cowboy inched closer, leaning back slightly. "Ah…”

 

Genji was able to push more into his mouth with a closer range to the other, his tongue swirling around the tip teasingly. He nibbled and bit along the shaft while pleasing the other with his mouth rubbing up and down and hands fondling his balls.

 

He groaned loudly, placing his hands on his hips. "Fuck... I thought I was jus' a one night stand."

 

Saliva built up on his tongue, and he released it all over the other's cock with a soft moan. He didn't remember their night together, and he had only assumed they did something since he was naked, but he still wasn't quite sure. "Did you want me to stop?"

 

"No, no, no." He grunted, thrusting into Genji's mouth. _Damn_ , that felt so good.

 

Jesse's cock bumped against the back of the smaller's throat and he swallowed the whole of him in response. "Nn..." his head bobbed at a slightly faster pace now.

 

"Ooooh... I'm gonna cum soon..." He sighed and let his head tilt back slightly. Genji’s mouth felt so hot along his stiff cock, and he couldn’t wait to blow his load on the other’s face and watch as he swallowed it.

 

Genji popped off the other's now slick member and brought one ball into his mouth and stroked his hard on with his free hands. "Are you going to give me a taste?" he whispered with a hint of a moan before bringing his tongue to the tip and lapping at it eagerly. "mm..." Genji sunk his mouth down one more time, then came up again with a pop. "I bet it tastes soooo good~"

 

Jesse brought Genji’s head foreword to force him down his cock before stiffening and grunting as his only warning. He came deep in the younger’s throat.

 

The male sucked all of Jesse through as he swallowed the thick load he was given. He pulled back and allowed some of it to spray along his cheek and down his chin. It all tasted too good to waste, so he dipped his finger and tasted more. “Mm… that’s delicious. I’ve got to invest in more of that.”

 

"I'm glad ya liked it." He sat back down on the couch, wiping his cock off and tucking it away. Jesse would not be opposed to more blow jobs from Genji. _Damn_.

 

He occupied himself with cleaning off his face with his hands and licking up what he could. Then, for the rest of the time, he slowly and carefully pushed himself back. It was harder getting back into a lying position from where he was. Genji used his hands to rotate his body slightly and kept his legs straight as he flopped back and slid into the bed.


	4. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji finds out Jesse has to leave soon, and he kind of misses the large man.

Jesse frowned and stared at the other from the couch. "Aren't ya hard?" It seemed a little weird that the other didn't need relief. 

Genji looked over at Jesse for a moment before closing his legs as he felt a warmth course through him. He furrowed his brows and reached his hand under the covers to feel. When he pulled back, he could feel slick along them. A soft blush creeped up his neck and coated his cheeks, and he shook his head. "No, I can't."

"Why not? They broke ya?" The older grimiced and grabbed his own crotch; he imagined having that done to himself and suddenly felt bad for the younger.

"No," he looked back at Jesse and reassured him. "I had surgery." It was uncomfortable between his legs, and he wondered if most women just dealt with it, or did something about it. "I-I'm... it's wet ," he whispered it out, as if it embarrassed him to say it aloud.

"Ya.... yer a girl..?" Jesse widened his eyes and immediately stood to check under Genji's sheets. He stood back, baffled. "What... the hell...?"

Genji shook his head and went to answer, but Jesse had already ripped his sheets away. He twisted to the side slightly and winced. "H-hey!" he called weakly while trying to get a look himself. "... n-no, I-I'm not..." he bit his lip and felt awkward under the other's stare.

"Why'd ya change..?" He looked up at Genji with confusion.

Genji whined and tried to grab the sheet back to cover himself. "That's none of your concern..." Genji turned his head away, refusing to confide in the stranger. 

Jess felt a little bad for upsetting Genji and scratched the back of his neck. He didn't really know how to fix it, so he rested his palm on the other's knee. "Hey--"

The asian male turned to look at Jesse's hand and bit his lower lip. "Why... why did you respond that way?"

"I mean, it's real strange." He peeked under the covers again and looked back up at Genji. "-- but if you want it, then I don't judge." Jesse blushed at how awkward he was making it.

Genji studied his face for any signs of disgust and leaned his head foreword to try and see himself. "Do you think it looks good?" he didn't want a pussy that looked like he once had a penis. 

"It looks like a... girly pussy.." He chuckled and moved to stand on the other side of Genji. "Are ya okay?"

He smiled at that and couldn't help to let himself chuckle as well. At Jesse's question, he looked into his dark eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay..."

Jesse nodded in return and threw a tissue at him. "Here, clean up." He chuckled at the other.

"Right..." Genji grabbed the item and reached under the sheets to wipe at his wet area. When he pulled the tissue back, he noticed a few flakes had come apart, and he frowned. "I need a shower."

"Are ya allowed?" Jesse didn't want to do anything that would get him kicked out of the hospital. Especially since Genji needed him for whatever reason.

He shrugged and moved to sit up. "Probably not. Lift me, I need to wash my hair, or the dye will fade."

"Damn-- Yer high maintenance." He shook his head and lifted the rebellious teen into his strong arms. Jess would never admit, but he adored the youngers rebellious endeviours.

Genji frowned at Jesse through combing his strands. "This was very expensive, mind you!" He brought his hands back down and hooked them around the other's neck. "Grab the shampoo from the basket over there."

He rooted through the stuff and grabbed the bottle, giving it to Genji with a sigh. "Here ya are, princess."

He took the bottle and waited for Jesse to start washing him. Genji was unaware of the other's customs, as he never washed himself. Actually, he probably didn't know how, as other people in his home washed him. Neither him or his brother washed thelves, as that was too gross for their standards.

The cowboy rolled his eyes and gently began massaging the shampoo into Genji's scalp.

Jesse's hands had an imediate effect on the other. He hummed and leaned his head into his fingers. "Your hands are soft," he commented. "I like it."

"Thanks..." The cowboy scrubbed every inch of the other's body, making sure he was as clean as he was when he got to the hospital.

Genji chuckled and grabbed some of the soap that fell onto his shoulders and tossed it at Jesse's face. "You make a better maid than my own."

"Ya have... maids?" He raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Y'all strange." Jesse shook the soap from his face, sputtering.

"Why not?" Genji hummed and wiped off Jesse's face with a wet rag. "You don't think I wash myself, do you?"

"Well, most people do shit on their own without help." He huffed and used the shower head to wash out the other's soapy head. While he adored his rebellion, he didn't think he'd ever get used to the pampered son of a bitch. 

Genji sighed and looked down as soap fell around his face. "Well, you can have mine. They get annoying after a while." He looked up when the other finished and reached to touch his scruffy beard. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. Flight at... eight a.m..?" He checked his watch. "Yeah.

"Aww..." he reached up to scratch at Jesse's hair. "just when I was having fun with you." Genji reached for a towel by the tub and wrapped it around his hair.

"Sorry... I gotta get home." Jesse lifted Genji in his arms once more to carry him back to the bed. "Where are yer clothes?"

"Do you live with anyone?" He asked while reaching his arms up to be carried out the tub. He pointed to a suitcase pushed against the wall.

"No." Jesse didn't want Genji to know that he actually lived with his mother. "Oh." He grabbed a tee shirt from the bag and dressed the younger, leaving him in only that, as he figured the nurse wouldn't want her lastest acheivement covered.

Genji hummed in thought and settled himself under the sheets. "I liked having you here with me." He frowned a little, disapointed Jesse would be leaving. 

"I enjoyed bein' here, too." He smiled at the other.

He grabbed Jesse's hand before the other could leave. His eyes scanned over their hands connected, and he questioned what he was doing before looking up at the other. "What would you say if I asked you to stay?"

"I'd say I gotta go.. I gotta get back." He frowned and turned away.

His hand held tighter; He refused to let Jesse go. ". . . okay," Genji looked around and then back at the other. "stay."

"I have to go pack. I have to.."

He sighed and thought quickly on what to do/say in order to keep the American. There was no time to think about why he wanted him to stay, he just needed to do it. "Stay another month," Genji offered. "you can stay with me and help me get around."

"I thought ya had a brother..." Jesse tried to retrieve his hand from the younger.

Genji paused briefly, but kept his grip firm. "I do," he nodded.

"Can't he do it for ya?"

"No, he can't." He pulled Jesse closer to the bed. "I'll pay for your stay. Extend your vacation another month?"

"Let me call, I'll see." He hummed, stepping out and calling Ana to ask if he could extend his endeavor.

Genji nodded and reluctantly let Jesse's hand go. He watched him leave the room and waited patiently. His phone sat on the dresser next to him and he reached over to it, reading the message Jesse sent a while back of a cowboy hat. He clicked on the contact and sent a suggestive picture, then a winky face. 'Perhaps this will help sway you to stay...' he sent the message.

Jesse almost choked on the phone with his mother, promising he'd only be gone for a while before returning to Genji and frowning. "Ya little shit--"

The smaller was in the middle of sending another one of his various nudes when Jesse walked in the room. His phone made a popping sound, and then Jesse's phone buzzed as another picture was sent through. Genji kept eye contact with him, looking innocent. "Can you stay?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'll stay for a 'lil longer." He grinned and sat on the couch. 

"Yay!" Genji turned on his side and watched Jesse carefully. "I promise it will be worth it. I can even buy you some clothes if you need." He sat his phone to the side and placed a palm on his cheek.

"Nah, I'll keep washin' these. That's fine." He unbuttoned his shirt slightly and stretched. "Damn, it's late. Are ya stayin' the night?" Jess had already gotten comfortable on the couch, so even if he wasn't, the older wasn't going to move.

Genji frowned and shook his head. "Do you think I'm going to let you come to my house wearing the same clothes for an entire month? We're going shopping as soon as I can leave here." He hummed at the other's question and nodded. "yeah, get some sleep."

"Well damn.. alright then." He laid down and yawned, turning over to sleep.

~*~To be continued~*~

A/N: I'm sorry


	5. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji takes Jesse to buy some new clothes while he's staying in Japan. While there out, he also decides to invest in some frilly girly clothes for Jesse's eyes only. Jesse's looking foreword to exploring all of what Genji has bought in these few short weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I use the term Asian. I'm not changing it. If you don't like it, don't read it. 
> 
> Also, this has some suggestive content. Viewer discretion is advised.

Genji grew more excited, as time passed, to finally move again and get out of this small hospital room with the ugly gowns that didn’t accentuate his hair and the bathrooms that made it difficult to shower. When the nurse came in and gave him the good news, Genji jumped out of the bed and landed by Jesse’s couch. He reached out his hands to touch the sleeping male’s scruffy chin and blow in his face.   
“Come on,” he said. “we need to get you new clothes.” The younger stepped back when he heard a groan and watched excitedly for Jesse to wake.   
“Aw, hell,” Jesse huffed when he saw Genji standing next to him and rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his face to block the offending sun and Asian. “I stayed up all last night watchin’ yer Japanese sit-com shows… I’m tired.” That was all he said before falling asleep once more. He thought he was going to be allowed another hour or two before there was a sudden dampness to his face and upper torso. “Shit—” The American shot off the couch and glared over at the grinning Japanese male holding what remained of a dixi cup filled with water.   
Jesse shook his soggy hair and reached to grab the retreating male. “Ya little--!” The cowboy threw the Japanese over his shoulder and stormed from the room, soaking wet and throwing him into a wheelchair to immobilize him. “Yer ridin’ like this because ya can’t behave,” he growled. “I have a punishment for ya later.”  
Genji flailed his arms up to hit anywhere he could reach, successfully hitting Jesse’s chest and making the American wheel him down the hall with a scowl. He’d been sitting all week, and it was killing him. If Jesse had something worse in mind, he didn’t want it. Though, the thought of a punishment from Jesse turned him on. He’d soon realize this would be the complete opposite. ‘I might as well make the most of it,’ he told himself, an upgrade from simply whining until he got his way, which he was perfectly capable of. “We’re still shopping for you. Let’s go.”  
“I ain’t good at pickin’ shit out, Genji,” Jesse warned as they wheeled to the checkout center. He signed the papers to release Genji with himself and then rolled him out the doors. It felt good to no longer be in this sick-inducing environment. “That’s yer job.”  
“I wasn’t about to let you dress yourself,” Genji said, sizing Jesse with his eyes as they entered a men’s retailer. “You need better shirts—” he said with a look of distaste. “go over there—” Genji pointed to the back of the store.   
The cowboy obliged, glancing at all the shirts hanging on the racks and walls. They all looked high end and important. He wasn’t either of those things… this trip might be a little uncomfortable for him.   
There was a blue shirt with partial sleeves hanging on a rack Genji spotted right away, and he grabbed it, throwing it on Jesse’s arm, who glanced down at it with a raised eyebrow. “Try that on,” he said, adding the same shirt but in a size down to Jesse. “both. Tell me what fits better.”  
He eyed the shirts and hummed in approval. “Nice, alright—” just before he entered the fitting room, Genji had thrown a pair of blue jeans -which he caught- in his directions. “anythin’ else, darlin’?”   
Just as Genji plopped himself back in the chair, he looked around and hummed softly. “That’s fine for now. Go change while I keep looking.” The younger then proceeded to get out of the wheelchair and scan the clothes racks.   
While Genji was shopping and filling shopping carts with shirts, ties, pants, and shoes, he was tugging on the blue shirt he had received and buttoning the blue jeans. Both fit well, but he noticed with a smirk that the shirt fit a little too well. It seemed as if Genji did it on purpose, the way the shirt showed off his impressive muscles.   
Only when the cart was filled with clothes did Genji return, knocking on the fitting room door. “Jessay? Are you done trying on that shirt?” he picked out a few shirts and pants for Jesse to try on while he was over there, as the other was only allowed to have up to 8 articles of clothing in the room at a time.   
“Yeah,” Jess called back. “I tried all the shit on, and it all fits… a little too nice,” he chuckled, admiring the shirt before attempting to remove it.   
Genji smiled while holding the different material shirts and entered the room to stop him from removing the shirt. He glanced him up and down, bit his lip, and nodded in approval. “Good,” he said before handing Jesse the clothes he had been carrying. “here you go. Try those.”   
“Yes, beautiful,” Jess chuckled and began stripping down to his underwear. “How about this?” he asked as he slipped the shirt with Hanamura on the front over his body.   
“Try these on with it?” Genji asked while blushing at how much strength the shirt showed in Jesse’s stomach. He placed the pants on the chair in front of the other. “It looks nice.”   
Jesse dressed himself with some help from Genji, enjoying the feel of Genji’s nails over his waist as the shorter buttoned the jeans. “Hmm… think this is good?” he said with a cross of his arms.   
“Hmm,” Genji ran his hands down the other’s butt and along his legs, humming again. “Yes,” he finally said. “Do you like it?” The mirror was to the side of Jesse.   
“Yes, it fits, and I’d wear it… thank ya,” he said, blowing a kiss to Genji. A laugh left his lips when Genji flushed and turned around.   
“Well—” the other opened the fitting room door and put all Jesse’s clothes in the cart. “if you don’t like any of the clothes in this cart, let me know. Otherwise, we’re done here. They should all fit you.”   
Jesse followed him, yanking the younger against his chest and biting his neck. He watched with satisfactory when a bright red mark formed. “Thank ya for the clothes,” he whispered, enjoying the soft gasp he received from Genji. “Where to next?” he asked, setting Genji down in the wheelchair. “wanna pass the time before I explore yer new equipment?”  
“Can we go to the store over there?” Genji pointed the women’s lingerie shop across the street as he checked out Jesse’s clothes. “I need to get a few things.”   
“Sure thing, honey bun.” Jesse wheeled him to the store and watched as the younger slid from his chair to browse the racks. He returned with a bright red and black lingerie shirt and a fist full of panties and what he thought were thongs.   
“Come with me,” Genji said and grabbed Jesse’s arm, pulling him back to the fitting room. “I want you to see these and tell me your honest opinion.”   
Jesse followed obediently, watching as Genji stripped down and following with sharp eyes as he slid the panties and lingerie over his thin frame. They were lacy, black and white with a floral type design running through the front.  
The way Genji looked at himself in the mirror upset him, and he pulled the younger onto his lap, rubbing on his ass. “You look nice,” he complimented. “all you need are a pair of tits to go with that top.” He kissed on his cheek.   
Genji looked down at himself and smiled lightly. “yeah?” he stood from Jesse’s lap and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw the cowboy eying him from behind and looked back at him. “What?”  
“Nothin’,” Jesse said with a whistle. “just wonderin’ who are ya buyin’ those for?”  
The shirt was pulled off and tossed carelessly to the side as he grabbed a new one to wear. This one was smaller and showed off his stomach. To match the panties, it was a deep red. “I wanted to get a few things for myself now that I can wear them,” he said and turned to let Jesse see fuller. “Does this look better?”  
“It all looks good, damn,” Jesse shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “yer makin’ my cock hard.” He sat and ogled Genji the entire time he was dressing. While Genji viewed himself in the mirror and insulted his beautiful looks, he was restraining from pinning him to the wall and ripping his clothes from his body.   
Genji turned around after deciding what he thought of the shirt. “I’m too fat. This is for beautiful women with perfect bodies. Do you think I have the perfect body?” he ran his hands down his stomach.   
“I refuse to answer anymore bullshit questions. Have ya looked in the mirror? Yer smokin’. Ya have an incredible body.”   
He looked back at Jesse and then to himself. “Yeah? Yeah…” His voice started out questioning then moved to confident in a matter of seconds. Genji grinned and looked at himself before slipping off the shirt and putting it to the left of himself. He put his own back on and looked at Jesse. “close your eyes.”  
Jesse followed obediently, trusting, yet afraid Genji was going to unleash some unholy demon upon him. Genji watched him close his eyes before he removed the panties and put on a new pair. These were the last ones he had, and his personal favorite. It was a thong that had a soft feeling to them and was designed with pink flowers along the sides. “Okay,” he said while facing Jesse. “what do you think?”  
Jesse’s eyes widened and he had to lick his lips from drying up too much. “I ain’t never thought an ass eatin’ a string would be so god damned sexy.” He shook his head. “fuck… com’here.”  
Genji sauntered over with confidence and placed himself on Jesse’s lap to allow the other to touch and poke at his ass. He leaned into it with a hum. “I like them a lot,” he said.   
“Go on, get em. They look damn sexy on ya.”   
He nodded and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck. “I have one more to try on,” he said, sliding off when Jesse let him go. “Keep your eyes closed… no peeking.” He then watched Jesse close his eyes before slipping on a pink and black mini skirt. It had a thick waistband meant to cover just below his belly button. When he turned around and bent over, his thong poked from the bottom. “open them.”  
Jesse blushed at the sight of Genji’s round ass in his face. He couldn’t control himself this time and grabbed Genji, lifting the bottom of his skirt to shove his hand through and feel along Genji’s privates. “Again,” he hummed. “who are ya buyin’ these for? I mean, like, who’s watchin’ ya in this shit. Is it yer brother?”   
“U-um…” Genji moaned softly and leaned into Jesse’s touch, shivering. “I thought I could wear them for you?”  
“Well hell… yeah, I’d love ta see ya modeling for me.” He continued to rub on Genji’s ass, even prodding at his pussy a little to receive a soft moan from the younger. “don’t get yer panties all wet.” He removed his hand and watched Genji’s face darken at being called out. “this does look mighty fine…”  
Genji melted into Jesse’s touch, unable to let go of him. “Yer red as a tomato,” Jesse said, pinching Genji’s nose. “let’s go on home. I’m starvin’” He stood and carried Genji back to his wheelchair, wheeling him to the check out and then to the sidewalk. “Satisfied with yer stuff?”  
“Mhm… do you like it?”  
“I appreciate it,” he said. “And my cock is gonna appreciate yer other stuff too.” He helped Genji into the cab that pulled up and watched the Asian squirm in his seat with a grin.   
Genji looked over at Jesse after calming himself and pulled out his phone. “I’ll cook you dinner. You can come to my house.”   
“I don’t wanna meet yer parents,” Jess said, scratching the back of his neck.   
“What? No! We’re not dating!” Genji laughed and waved him off. “you won’t meet them. I promise.” The younger looked out the window with a frown.   
“Good… cuz I’m too old ta be datin’ ya.”  
Genji hummed.   
~*~To be Continued~*~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Thank you so much for joining me on this journey of a new roleplay with my friend! The last one was discontinued because she felt it wasn't going anywhere, and to be honest, it wasn't, so I created a plot to go by this time. That means it will actually be steered in a certain direction. I don't know how long this story will be, but if you're interested already, then make sure to leave a comment and kuddo's and stick around until the end.


End file.
